In Between
by AbbyGW
Summary: Mainly a look into the lives of the Doctor, Rose, and Jack on the TARDIS in between adventures. I like the three of them together, and I just wanted a nice little sweet and funny fanfiction on what's been touched on little before. I might put some Ten/Rose in there, but it'll most likely be friendship. Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Someone ought to put a strip of duct tape around the Doctor's mouth!**

It was just a normal day in the TARDIS, with the Doctor, Jack, and Rose all sitting around reading various Harry Potter books. Rose, the sixth. Jack, the third. And the Doctor, who had already finished the entire series and quote unquote "cried" at the last one, was only pretending to reread the seventh to come up with ideas to ruin their lives as they were reading the series.

"Hey Rose?" he said sweetly.

Rose smiled and looked up. "Yeah?"

"Dumbledore dies at the end of the book." he managed to get out before she gave him the infamous Tyler slap, hit him over the head with the book, slammed it down on the table, and ran out.

"Wait, really?" Jack asked, reaching over to get the book and flipping to the very last page. "Wow, indeed. Wait, and Harry and Ginny are together?"

"Yeah. Also, Harry's doing better in Potions than Hermoine."

"That sounds awesome!" Jack said, returning to the Prisoner of Azkaban.

"You really haven't read any of those books yet?" the Doctor asked, a small vengeful smile on his face.

Not noticing, Jack replied with a short "Nope".

"Oh, cool. By the way, Pettigrew is Ron's rat, and Sirius is Harry's godfather who means well."

"Oh, awesome." Jack replied cooly. The Doctor frowned, realizing he was going to have to try harder to disturb Captain Jack Harkness.

Delving into other books, the Doctor says, "And also, Ron and Hermione end up together."

"Good for them."

"Malfoy turns out to be alright"

"Awesome."

The Doctor smiles, realizing he's about to crush Jack's dreams with his next statement.

"Oh, and Snape was in love with Harry's mother ever since they went to Hogwarts together, and she almost went out with him, and he was a spy for Dumbledore, and then Voldemort killed him."

This, as the Doctor hoped, was the last thread with Jack.

Jack slammed the book shut in a very Rose-like manner, screamed "YOU DALEK!" and stormed out.

Smiling in victory, the Doctor pulled out Allegiant. He was stuck near the middle, and he couldn't really figure out what was happening at the Bureau.

Jack, of course, caught all of this.

He knocked on Rose's door, only to receive a rather mean "GO AWAY, DREAM KILLER" back. "IT'S JACK" he screamed back.

She let him in, and he closed the door behind him and stood at the doorway.

"Revenge." was his one word.

"Like what?" giggled Rose.

"Divergent. You've read to Allegiant, right?"

"Yeah," she responded, "The ending was heartbreaking"

"Agreed," said Jack, "And our Doctor isn't finished with it yet."

"Awesome!" said Rose, and they began to plot revenge.

**(A/N) alright guys, this one's gonna have a huge Allegiant spoiler in it, so if you haven't read it yet and plan to, I recommend skipping to the next A/N, just to be safe.**

They snuck up behind the Doctor, sick with excitement.

Simultaneously, they grabbed either side of the book, tossed it away, turned the Doctor toward them, and screamed at the same time,

"TRIS DIES AT THE END!"

The Doctor's face sunk, his eyes widened. "NO! NOOOO!" He lunged for the book and flipped to a page near the end, reading it and soaking it up.

**(A/N) SAFE TO LOOK NOW!**

"NO! YOU HORRIBLE, TERRIBLE PEOPLE!" the Doctor screamed, with tears rolling down his cheeks. He threw the book at them and left.

"Nice one, Rose."

"And you, Jack."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled the Doctor.

And, it spite of themselves, Rose and Jack traded a high five.

**So, yeah. I hope you liked it, I tried my best to warn you about any spoilers. Stay tuned for updates on both of the stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know I shouldn't be writing another chapter so soon. I guess I just felt this one little idea running around in my head, and I felt like jotting it down.**

Rose looked up from her book as she heard an agonized scream coming from thekitchen. She quickly slammed her book shut and went to go see what was wrong with the Doctor this time.

Entering the kitchen, she couldn't help but double over with laughs as she saw the beautifully hysterical scene in front of her.

The Doctor was holding an obviously exploded burnt cake, while Jack. who had the slime all over him, was screaming bloody murder and trying to pry the very hot dough off his face. They appeared to be in the midst of a heated argument.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME COOK! I WOULD'T HAVE TRIED TO SUPERSONIC THE CAKE SO IT'D BLOODY READY IN TIME!"

Offended, the Doctor retorted with, "Well, I'm sorry, but I don't exactly make many things in the TARDIS, so how was I supposed to know?"

"WELL, YOU COULD'VE TRIED TO NOT AIM THE PROJECTILE AT ME!"

"I WASN'T THE ONE STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE OVEN!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN!"

A heated squabble ensued, bringing with it a slimy dough fight and a couple sucker punches, before either of them saw a still-in-hysterics Rose.

"Oh, hi Rose! How- how long have you been here, exactly?" He asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Never mind that, Rose, we were making you a birthday cake, until this idiot decided to supersonic the oven!" Jack shouted, scaring Rose slightly. "So, if you want any, you'll have to lick it off me"

"EW!" Rose and the Doctor screamed simultaneously.

With a small smile, the Doctor flicked a little of the dough at Rose, and Cake Fight, round 2 began


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, since I think some people liked those little one-shots (and by the way this is a collection of one-shots and maybe two-shots), I'll do a kind of Sherlock-y thing with it (I really like Sherlock, but then again who doesn't?) just, because, well, you know, I feel like it. I'm sorry, but since I don't ship Johnlock, I'm not really gonna put it in here as a good thing. Apologies to people who ship that hard.**

**Ch 3**

Jack had been on the computer all day. Like, seriously, he'd been there since one minute past midnight until when Rose got up nine hours later. It was starting to get on the Doctor's nerves, because he really wanted to get on it and stream an episode of Sherlock. Like, really really wanted to. He hadn't watched Sherlock since last Christmas, and had been rudely interrupted by, well, the whole Titanic thing. Shuddering, he walked back to the console room and started tinkering with the TARDIS.

A minute later, Rose came bursting in to the console room. "DOCTOR? DO YOU HAVE NETFLIX?"

He was a bit scared, but nodded, and she ran back into the corridor, but not before the Doctor could yell, "But Jack's been on the computer all day!"

Not confident that she heard him, he sighed and walked back into the computer room. "Rose, he's been on all day. What do you want?"

She looked at him as if he were stupid. "I wanna watch Sherlock, dumbass"

"Really?" the Doctor asked. "So do I! Which episode are you on?"

"The Hounds of Baskerville"

"So am I. I've been up since 3 (superior time lord biology dundundun) trying to get him off the computer, but he won't budge. I'm gonna go try to see what he's doing"

With this, the Doctor walked up to the computer screen and looked over Jack's shoulder as he was typing. "Hey, Jack. Whatcha doin?"

"Writing fanfiction" came the brisk reply.

"Really? Can I read it?"

"Sure. I'm almost done anyways"

Eagerly, the Doctor sat down, but as he slowly read and absorbed the fanfic, his expression turned to one of disgust.

"Okay, Jack, I'm fine with Johnlock, I really am, but do you have to make it that... I don't know... Jack?"

Rose laughed at this, and went over to the telly to collapse on the couch.

Jack just shoved him out of the chair, and went back to typing. "I'll be done in a minute and then y'all can watch your show. Which one?"

"The Hounds of Baskerville" Rose and the Doctor answered simultaneously.

"Ooh! I haven't seen that one! I'll help you watch it!"

An hour later, when they were all three watching the show, which they liked very much, Jack had fallen asleep on the Doctor's shoulder, and the Doctor was on the receiving end of a lot of teasing from Rose when she bothered to look over and laugh.

"Oh, don't you two look cozy? You want me to leave so you can have some alone time?"

The Doctor silently ignored these jabs for the entire 30 minutes left in the show, and then when he had managed to shove Jack off of him, he waged a tickle war on Rose, as "revenge", but it was pretty clear both of them were enjoying it.

Jack woke up some time later when, exhausted from the tickle war, Rose had dozed off on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Don't you two look cozy" commented Jack, and then turned Sherlock back on so he could rewatch the Hounds of Baskerville.

The Doctor just glared at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter... I dunno, 4? Captain Jack awoke to raucous giggling and brief mentions of his name, coming from the console room. As he got closer, he heard the occasional sonic screwdriver buzz, usually preceded by "Dagnabbit Rose, I told you not to touch the computer! She's fragile." This, of course, made him extremely suspicious, and when he opened the door, a look of absolute horror crossed his face. "NO NO NO NO NO! STOP WATCHING THAT! NO! YOU CAN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT!" The pair turned towards him, cheeky grins marked on their faces. "But Jack... You have the voice of an angel!" giggled Rose. "Your songs... They're so beautiful!" added the Doctor, looking slightly in awe. "DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!" Jack screamed as he pulled them away from the computer violently. The Doctor and Rose just shrugged as they burst out into another, albeit off key, version of What About Us. Jack just sunk to the floor, covering his ears in defeat. 


End file.
